The Love Story Kinda 2
by EriksLilKat
Summary: The 2nd Love story, this time its George *julzangelofmusik* but i am posting it. Lol. not as POTOish but still very good.


angelofmusik16: i think you should try telling a story now  
  
angelofmusik16: its your turn  
  
Julzangelofmusik: mm...ok  
  
angelofmusik16: and it doesnt look like we are goin anywhere  
  
angelofmusik16: lol  
  
Julzangelofmusik: lol  
  
Julzangelofmusik: What should I tell...  
  
Julzangelofmusik: About what...  
  
angelofmusik16: hmmm any story  
  
angelofmusik16: about....  
  
angelofmusik16: us  
  
angelofmusik16: lol  
  
Julzangelofmusik: After George and Katalina got married, they continued to play Christine and Erik on broadway  
  
angelofmusik16: ooooh the love story part 2  
  
Julzangelofmusik: Then, as they owned the rights, they decided to take POTO on tour in the United Kingdom, George's home. They performed in Earls Court, Her Majesty's Theatre, and even Buckingham Palace Garden's (In concert)  
  
angelofmusik16: naturally  
  
Julzangelofmusik: They stayed in the Ritz hotel, and one day, when they were out shopping they met a couple.  
  
angelofmusik16: ooh  
  
Julzangelofmusik: The couple where Amy, and Mark. George and Kat talked with them for hours, and they finally agreed to go to dinner together.  
  
angelofmusik16: sounds good  
  
Julzangelofmusik: At dinner, they drank slightly more than they expected, and on the taxi journey back to the hotel, Amy sang, as did Mark, George and Kat. Kat was astonished at Mark's voice, as was George with Amy's.  
  
angelofmusik16: uh oh  
  
Julzangelofmusik: George began to hang out more and more with Amy, and although George knew not to allow anything to happen, Kat was very upset about being ignored. It was always "Amy, this! And Amy that!"  
  
angelofmusik16: *sniffs* can you blame me?  
  
Julzangelofmusik: One day, after Kat had come back from a difficult interview for the British tv show GMTV, she saw George and Amy together. "What do you two think your doing?!" She yelled, storming in through the door. "What do you mean Kat? We are just talking."  
  
angelofmusik16: sure you are  
  
Julzangelofmusik: "I dont want to hear it! You've been hanging around with Amy most of the week, i've hardly seen you!" "Kat please-" Before George could explain further, Kat had slammed the door in his face. With tears in her eyes, she headed out in to the cold London air  
  
angelofmusik16: awwww poor kat  
  
angelofmusik16: poor george  
  
Julzangelofmusik: Kat went to another hotel called "Selfridges." She forced herself to hate George. To do so, she had to picture him with Kat, kissing there foul lips together...how she missed those lips... Then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
angelofmusik16: *sniff*  
  
Julzangelofmusik: She went to answer it, and who stood there? Mark. "Kat, I needed to talk with you. I broke up with Amy." "Why?" "She's found someother idiot to fall for her apparently." George... "Um...come in come in." So he did. He came again the next day, and the next, and the next, and that next night, he stayed the night.  
  
angelofmusik16: oh my word  
  
angelofmusik16: dont do anything kat!  
  
angelofmusik16: george is the guy!  
  
Julzangelofmusik: At first, Kat was reluctant to go anywhere near Mark, but slowly, she realised how much she missed a man's touch. It was in the middle of there dinner, when he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, softly and first, but with growing passion. She was surprised, but did not resist. He took her upstairs, and made love to her automatically, without feeling. The one thing Kat thought about was George.... What would he say if he was present  
  
angelofmusik16: nooooooooooooooo  
  
angelofmusik16: *bangs her head against the computer screen*  
  
angelofmusik16: im an idiot  
  
Julzangelofmusik: Over the few days, Mark became more and more dominant over Kat's life. He decided it was wrong for her to be seeing George at all, even at work in the theatre. So he made her quit her job, much to the public's dismay. He became worse and worse, until it came to the point where if Kat stepped one foot out of line, it would be much worse than a telling off. She had bruises all over her body, and she now walked with a limp  
  
angelofmusik16: my god  
  
angelofmusik16: he is just like her father  
  
angelofmusik16: where is george????making out with amy?  
  
Julzangelofmusik: A few days afterwards, Kat was walking down the street, heading towards a supermarket. She bumped in to, guess...George! He looked at her with concern, and brought his hand to her cheek. "Kat...your hurt..." She turned from him quickly and headed towards the supermarket. "Kat wait!" He hurried after her and took her by the shoulders. "Get the hell of me! Don't touch me you...you cheater!" George rolled his eyes. "I never touched Amy! When she came on to me I got rid of her immediatley. I swear!"  
  
angelofmusik16: *raises her eyebrows*  
  
angelofmusik16: maybe he is telling the truth  
  
Julzangelofmusik: She fell silent, and gazed in to his soft blue eyes. He ran his fingers gently through her long, blonde hair. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Mark came running down the street, angrily. He was a lot more agile than George, and was immediatley on top of him. Kat screamed as she saw the sinister gleam of a knife blade in Marks hand. "No! Mark please!" She cried out as she heard George wimper in pain when the knife pierced his leg.  
  
angelofmusik16: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
angelofmusik16: =-O  
  
angelofmusik16: damn mark  
  
Julzangelofmusik: Kat grabbed Mark and shoved him off George. Collapsing on top of him, she became his shield, as the terrible giant figure of Mark towered above them. "You bitch! You two-timing bitch! I'll kill you both!" Before Mark could cause any more damage, Kat flicked up her left leg and smacked him in the mouth. This was followed up by ten fast punches, eventually putting Mark out. As the ambulence and police arrived, Kat sat by George, hoping for the best  
  
angelofmusik16: holy crap im good  
  
angelofmusik16: its all that ballet training  
  
angelofmusik16: *thinks a minute* are we married or engaged at this point  
  
Julzangelofmusik: EPILOUGE  
  
George recovered from the knife wound, married Kat, and lived happily ever after.  
  
Mark served life in Hellmarsh Prison for attempted murder.  
  
Amy dissapeared...  
  
Julzangelofmusik: The End  
  
angelofmusik16: theres my answer  
  
angelofmusik16: lol  
  
angelofmusik16: *applauds* brilliant story  
  
Julzangelofmusik: Thank you... 


End file.
